Believe
by Just-a-Hopeless-Daydreamer
Summary: AU.Tribes rule our world, each tribe possesses a diffrent power, unfortunately no two tribes get along. What happens when we put two diffrent tribe members together to save our world... Read to find out


_Many years ago a catastrophic war was unleashed upon our world. _

_The the leaders of the four main tribes; the humans, the people of the water, the guardians of the forest and the magic folk could not agree on a solution on how to solve this problem, but instead turn on each other. _

_Each of the tribes spread rumours and lies of the other ones, by doing this it would only quicken their impending doom, because up on the tallest mountain that is on the face our world, lived the creator all this madness- _**Asura**_**.**_

_But thankfully before Asura's rain of terror could inflict more damage than it had all ready done, two young young lovers scarified their own lives and killed Asura, in hopes that the love they shared would live in on in the people they saved, but unfortunately the lovers died in vain; the people of the different tribes could not see past their own selfish and petty thoughts to see what the two lovers did._

_A large percentage of people in our world refuse to accept the fact that Asura existed, but the few of us who do think that 'HE' existed believe that before he died his wife gave birth to his son, and he will be the heir to his madness..._

* * *

_Bang bang bang_

"Young man are you awake yet"? A woman yelled at that the slumbering boy, while banging on his locked door. Unfortunately disturbing him from his sleep.

_Bang bang bang_

"You better get out of bed this instant"! The woman raised her voice I hopes of scaring the boy out of his sleep, but with little success so far. The woman's dark green eyes lit up as she thought of a new plan to get her lazy son out of his bed.

"Soul Evans, your father will be home soon so if your not down stairs, washed and fully dressed, buy the time he gets home you can face the consequences of your actions. And don't think I will bail you out again, this time you are on your own" the woman grinned at her foolproof plan of getting her son out of bed.

Inside the room was a different story, the boy jumped out of his bed as soon as his mother finished her little speech. In moments Soul was at the now unlocked door and opened it, despite him only wearing pyjama bottoms, to revel his mother standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Soul darling, I'm so glad you decided to get up" The mothers grin widened, showing even more of her shark like teeth off "What ever made you change your mind"? His mother almost sang in a mocking tone.

Her son took the same tone as his mother and mimicked her smile "Why mother, I herd the most beautiful sound coming from here and I came to investigate it" his mother smiled a genuine smile, believing her son was telling the truth "But sadly all your horrible shouting scared it away. Next time please try and be quiet after all 'A lady does not shout' Is that not your exact words"? Soul quickly turned tail and retreated back into his room and shut the door, just as his mother yelled

"Breakfast is in one hour. DONT NOT BE LATE"! After this he heard his mothers footsteps slowly disappear down the hallway.

As soon as he was sure that his mother was not returning, he walked further into his room, stepping over some dirty items of clothing- he made a mental note to tell one of the maid to come and collect his dirty clothing and send it to the wash. Once Soul finished picking out what clothes to wear for the rest of the day the made his way towards is private bathroom.

...

At the same time a girl, around the same age as the boy, was cleaning up her kitchen from the 'party' her papa had last night. The young girl bent down an put another discarded beer bottle in the bin. She turned around to check the time 11:45 her papa, and the group of girls who went into her papa's room last night, should be getting up now.

_Click_

The young girl took a deep breath and dusted the imaginary dust off her skirt.

At that moment a man no older than 35 stumbled out of the main room of the small apartment the two shared .The man ran his fingers through his fiery hair then glanced at is daughter.

"Good morning Maka"! The older man said with cheer in his voice while smiling at his daughter.

His daughter on the other hand simply glared at her father from across the room, her face cold and stern

"Papa" her words dripped with venom as her glare hardened at the older man "You promised me this would not happened again" She quickly spun around on the heels of her shoes, she she would no longer be facing her father.

From his daughters actions, his eyes widened due to the fact that his daughter was angry with him.

"Now Maka, darling" the man inched closer to his daughter " you know how your papa gets when he is having his...Fun" Maka shivered when she heard he papa change his tone when he said 'Fun' "Now why don't we hug and make up" Spirit leaped at his daughter in hopes of capturing in her in his tight embrace, sadly his attempt was unsuccessful. Maka quickly spun around to face her father replace his hug with one of her signature 'Maka-Chops'

Maka grinned as her father was sent flying across to the other side of the room, leaving him a bloody mess on the floor.

She strutted over to her barely conscious father and knelt down so she was just above eye level with him

" I will **never **forgive you" Maka whispered into her fathers ear "Not after what you did not mama and me".

Maka quickly stood up and marched of into her room, glancing in her papas room to see three or four young, naked woman curled up in her fathers bed. The young girl scoffed at the image, she grabbed her book from the shelf and disappeared into her room.

…

Soul ran his hand thorough his think white hair, that was still damp due to his shower. He walked over to the other side of his room to finish getting ready, He placed his white shirt over his head and bent down to put on his shoes. Panic surged through his body when his shoes were not in there normal place; any other person would not panic if the misplaced their shoes, but Souls shoes were special because he was from the 'Winged tribe'.

"Hey Soul"! Startled by the sudden noise he quickly turned around to find his brother standing in he door way, dressed in a similar out fit Soul was currently wearing, but what caught souls attention was the pair of shoes that was currently in his brothers hand.

"Lost something" Wes said as he handed his brother his shoes. Soul grumbled a thank you to his older brother.

Hearing his 'Thank you' he walking into his brothers room.

"So mini me" A nickname he had been given by his brother when the two were younger, due to the fact they look identical and they normally dress similar " Are you ready to go downstairs"

"Yeah". The two brothers just left souls room when

BOOM

…

Maka could hear her father banging on the door, and what she could imagination were three girls who were trying to comfort him. But being used to his day in day out she had adapted to blocking out her papas pointless, perfetic screams.

The girl scanned her bookshelf, searching for a specific book she wanted. Found it!

Maka waved her finger and the book dislodged it self from the others and followed her towards her bed. She waved her finger again and the book fell into her lap.

Maka smiled at herself, Compared to other people in her age she excelled with her magical ability's, even some adults could not pull off some of the magic she preforms.

Maka Read the book title '_Tribes of our world _'

She opened the book when

BOOM

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you like my new story**

**Read and review *Brofist*  
**


End file.
